Cypher Hadorak
History On board the experimental vessel Imagination's Whim, whose purpose was purely trial and error experimentation that would otherwise be illegal, a group of scientists were tasked with creating an artificial intelligence to be naturally integrated into an organic. For this spare organic, they pooled their best genes through Genetic Manipulation, and grew a boy whom they creatively named Experiment Snf-509. As he grew, he became naturally aware of his intelligence, so much so that the scientists no longer believed that he would need a stimulator, and as such, did not consider him an acceptable template to use. They unfortunately moved on to other projects, leaving 509 in the dark. For his first 11 years, he simply confined himself to his small, shadowy room and tinkered with whatever he could get his hands on. By 14 he was a genius, able to create a basic data pad in under an hour with only his limited materials. However, his talents failed to impress his creators as he had wished. This brought 509 into a deep depression, as he was no longer even considered alive by anyone. At the age of 16, and having lost almost all of his innocence to depression and despair, he made up his mind that those who did not recognize his existence would die. After killing three of the scientists, he fled the ship, taking what information he could gather before stealing the only shuttle aboard and detonation several fuel storage tanks, one of the three power generators, and sabotaging the ventilation system. Dubbing the shuttle Escape, he used it to run to the nearest populated planet, having failed to estimate the correct amount of provisions he would need. Upon arrival to the planet Tatooine, he adopted the code name 509 as his only name, and soon fell in with the wrong crowd, not knowing the difference between right and wrong. During the next 20 years, he was an information’s broker and drug dealer. However, upon the day he ha d a bounty placed on his head, he fled the planet, leaving for Coruscant, believing it the safest place to disappear in. Joining a small band of thieves, he was easily chosen to plan the heists for future robberies. Succeeding at almost every turn, he eventually made a single mistake which resulted in a raid on the group’s head quarters, and during a chase by the authorities through the streets, he finally was cornered and forced to shoot the pursuers. Unfortunately, he was arrested and sentenced to 40 years in prison for his crimes. When he was released, he went back to criminal activities, those being the only thing he knew. Information’s trafficking was easy for him to do, and it was less dangerous than robbing banks. It would be another 5 years before he would learn of something that would change his life forever. Information of a shop set up in the Minos Cluster that sold entechments into Human Replica Droids. In failing health, he gathered as much money as possible from whatever he could, including several other heists, he sped to the Minos Cluster and purchased and entechment. Despite being 81 years old, he had his soul transferred into the droid body of a handsome black haired 16-18 year old boy, a perfect copy of his own features as a youth. With this massive upgrade included internal weaponry, increased agility, and resilience, along with the ability to control metal to a certain degree.This control over metal stemmed from his steadily growing fascination with magnetism. Using a polarization unit built into his droid body, he was able to leap to astounding heights and was capable of calling large metal objects to him or away from him, he claimed to be able to circumvent the Force's natural selection, and boasted his superiority to the Jedi, claiming that their luck was his ingenuity. He quickly became a notorious criminal in the underworld of Coruscant, accomplishing major robberies, sabotage, bounty hits, harassment of Imperial troops, and succeeded in evading the authorities along with his ever increasing group of followers. Upon retiring, the group was promptly caught and incarcerated, but 509 was already off planet, and was never caught. He was soon approached by an IG-100 MagnaGuard designated IG-113. IG-113 claimed was the leader of a small pirate faction known as Grey Space, and had been following him for some time. Judging him to be a sufficient tactician, he invited him the group. 509 agreed and soon became well known. Secretly, he hoped that his raids against Imperial facilities would bring him into sight of the Rebellion, but unfortunately failed to grab their attention. Gathering as many loyal followers as he could, he formed a coup d’état against IG-113 and the civil war within the faction was ultimately won by 509’s side at the decisive Battle of Cularin. Having toppled IG-113 from his throne, the remaining pirates gathered. Other more prominent pirate faction soon learned of the coup and attempted to attack the now weakened faction and absorb them. However, 509’s tactical prowess, along with his total control over his forces kept them from total destruction. Upon fending off several attacks, his follower’s loyalty increased dramatically, seeing as he was devoted to their survival and success. Over time, the attacks ceased, and Grey Space grew bit by bit. 509 fought his way across the galaxy eventually forming a small armada of ships and troops. If 509 was anything, it was curious. This led him to become interested in the unexplored areas of the Unknown Regions. Gathering all his forces, he spearheaded an assault into the U.R., ending only when they had conquered several worlds. Of these worlds, Ja’Gora was chosen as the capital of their small empire. 509 renamed and reorganized the faction, forming the United Keepers Sovereignty. Oddly enough, 509 changed his name to Cypher Hadorak, the cause and inspiration of which is still unknown. When the Empire fell, Cypher chose to follow the example of the galaxy and expand their territories, and did so quite well, accumulating a good handful of planets. Cypher ceased all other hostilities and declared them as a sovereign nation, as their name stated. They also invited all oppressed peoples of the U.R. to come to them, claiming they would rescue them from their pain. Soon it came to be that Cypher had ultimately grown weary of seeing the evils that were committed in the Unknown Regions, and set the young faction on a crusade of Justice. All of their planets were first stabilized, cleansed of crimes and criminals, poverty was nearly erased, and hunger was appeased. Fifteen years after the fall of the Empire, Cypher had formed his own small empire, surpassing that of the Hutts, at least in potency. However, Cypher was against the Hutts in every way. He has had his fair share of dealings with them and finds them repulsive, evil creatures that violate life and reason. He remains at large and is wanted by the Imperial Remnant for crimes against His Majesty. Skills and Abilities Internal Weapons: Cypher has modified his body to house an assortment of weapons both defensive and offensive. Such weapons include, but are not limited to: *'Palm flame throwers' *'Palm needlers' *'Extendable cybernetic cable capable of free movement' *'E.M.P. emitters (he is immune to it himself) ' *'Magnetic Polarization' *'Personal Shield Generator ' *'Collapsible Javelins ' *'Concealed Blasters (can be shot through the skin from underneath in case of emergency) ' *'Phrick chassis ' *'Miscellaneous Anti-Jedi/Sith weaponry ' *'Gas emitters ' *'Sonic Screechers (emits high pitch sound that disables most organics and some electronics) ' *'Magnetic Polarization: This allows Cypher to manipulate the forces of magnetism in a way that resembles the Force, and indeed, many confuse the two. Cypher is able to lift reasonable sized objects and pull them and push them toward or away from his person. His is also able to reverse the ability to push against and pull toward a target, allowing him great jumping abilities.' Master Scientist: Cypher has followed in his father and mothers' footsteps and has used his natural curiosity to build new ships and creat new and unique technology for the F.K.S. He speciallizes in Genetic Manipulation, also like his fbiological parents. He has been rumored to preform the most extreme experiments on those who are willing. Master Tactician: Cypher is a veterin of many battles, and uses his natural brilliance to their fullest on the battle field. It was these talents that led to his victory at the Battle of Cularin. Master Manipulator: Cypher has be credited with being able to manipulate most of those he comes in contact with. These abilities gained him the support of his side of the Grey Space during the coup Novice Assassin: Cypher knows the basics of assassination, but was never particularly gifted in the area. Now with his enhancements, he is getting the hang of it, but is far from a master. Adept Pilot: Cypher has shwon considerable skill with pilotage, and has ranked at the top 100 every final. (He insists on taking the exam with his troops as a means of encuraging them, "If you can beat me, you can beat anyone.")